Problem: Reduce to simplest form. $\dfrac{9}{5}-\left(-\dfrac{6}{10}\right)=$
Explanation: $={\dfrac{9 \cdot 2}{5 \cdot 2}} +{\dfrac{6}{10}}$ $={\dfrac{18}{10}}+{\dfrac{6}{10}}$ $=\dfrac{24}{10}$ $=\dfrac{12}{5}$ or $2\dfrac25$